Schwarz Perspectives
by Samkin-lone-Senshi
Summary: (The Sequel to Perspectives of a Team) Schwarz gets their turn in the spotlight. They get to think about how their team really is in their eyes.
1. Crawford

(I decided to continue the experiment with Schwarz, I hope this does well)  
  
Schwarz's Perspectives  
  
Crawford  
  
As the leader, being calm cool and collected, Crawford was the one who created at least what he thought was order among his teammates. Though in truth it was far from order, he only put up with the chaos was because the members did their jobs.  
  
Schuldich was one of those people who left a little bit of chaos everywhere he went. His wild nature caused anything he touched to turn into trouble. Schuldich's telepathic powers left Crawford with a sour taste in his mouth.  
  
The countless young girls that the German brought home were surely innocent kids, but when he was done with them, the girls were wild. The girls would have the same sex drive as the German. They would be shot up with the secret staff of drugs in his room and he would make sure the girls had the highs of a lifetime before he raped the girls' minds of the incident.  
  
The American saw countless times how Schuldich tried to get Nagi to loosen up. It never worked in most cases, Nagi wasn't the type to loosen up in front of anyone except for Tot.  
  
There were countless times that Crawford wished to have the silence in the penthouse. He heard the sound of Schuldich's loud gothic music coming from his room. The German had found Marylyn Manson at a CD store and it seemed that was all the man would listen to these days.  
  
Schuldich had the mindset at times of a high school student. So far that was the extent of the man's education. The German dropped out of school when his addiction to drugs became too controlling.  
  
Crawford had found Schuldich in an alley barely able to keep up a sane conversation and in a way it reminded the American of Hunter S. Thompson with the way the German would speak. Fragmented sentences, a sort of funny walking style, and a sort of half mad delusions.  
  
Rozen Kreuz made a real gentleman of Schuldich, but only a little, the rest of the time it was the wildness of his powers that controlled him. Sometimes the man would act down right crazy and other times just sane, but only just.  
  
Sometimes it was hard to tell who was who in the mind of the German, it cause Crawford headaches.  
  
The Music finally died down and he heard the sound of someone in the other room crying, he knew it was Nagi.  
  
**  
  
No childhood was ever so traumatic as little Nagi's had been. Crawford remembered the state of the boy's clothes and mind. The boy was afraid of being touched, coaxed into a hug.  
  
Schuldich held most of the sympathy for the boy; he was the one to nurse the boy back to health. Crawford saw a gentleness that he never knew the German to have toward the boy.  
  
Nagi brought out the best of some people. There was a sort of spirit there sometimes, when the boy wasn't doing homework or playing on the computer. Nagi didn't have a personality; there was a disinterest in the world. The boy didn't care for people; the boy was more interested in the person revenge of his youth.  
  
Being found by Schwarz at ten, Nagi wasn't able to really communicate how he felt or thought. His powers were out of control and his parents although they tried could not control their little son who they decided the best thing they could do was lock the boy in the basement.  
  
Entering the basement, there was food and water, but the boy was unable to handle bright lights. There were items floating around the boy, he was lying in a fetal position on a futon, at first Crawford was nervous about getting near the boy, it was the German who jumped ahead of him and sat down on the futon. "Little one," he whispered into the boy's ear. "Its alright."  
  
There was twitch coming from the child's body and the whole room began to get violent, that was when the German went into the boy's mind and then there was silence.  
  
Crawford couldn't believe how powerful the boy was, it was far more than he had predicted. Keeping the boy was at the most important thing. He had signed the adoption papers and it was all-legal. Schuldich had done away with the fools that were the boy's parents.  
  
Nagi so far showed no signs of remembering ever being locked in a basement and never being able to walk in the sunlight or be around other children. But there was an emotionless thing about him. Nagi was never able to say what he truly felt and the American felt sorry for the boy about that.  
  
It is hard, he thought, it is hard for Nagi to be unable to say what he feels to anyone.  
  
**  
  
Crawford walked into Nagi's room and saw the boy lying on his bed, his head tucked under his left hand. The covers were kicked onto the floor, picking up the blanket, Crawford put it back over the boy and sighed. I wonder what he dreams about, he thought as he left the room.  
  
"Nagi dreams about what happened to him as a child," Schuldich walked out of his room across the hall. "He's been sobbing for an hour."  
  
"Strange."  
  
"Stop acting like you don't care, I know you do. Deep down you want to protect that boy."  
  
"You're overstepping, go back to bed."  
  
"I was going to check on Farfarello." The German walked away and rolled his eyes and whispered. "Sometimes Crawford stop being cold and start being a father."  
  
**  
  
Farfarello, now there was someone who needed help, in most ways it was just not just insanity that played the man's mind. There was a pressure of loneliness that seemed to threaten the man into a violent rage.  
  
Crawford knew days when Farfarello's violence was worse than ever. He saw Nagi in a corner shaking, his body covered in scratches. No one knew what went on between Farfarello and Nagi, but all they knew was that it terrified the boy to silence.  
  
That night had been eerie when it happened a strange mist filled the penthouse and when Crawford foolishly went out to do what Takatori had asked, he returned to find the boy shivering on the floor. Schuldich had attempted to talk to the boy, but all he said was he should have stayed behind.  
  
From that incident, no one left Farfarello alone with Nagi. Most of the time, Schuldich remained behind and kept the peace in the house. Strange though is that the insane one would listen to him.  
  
It wasn't always so with Farfarello, it didn't get bad until Takatori took to abusing his power and arranging the deaths of the Fujimiya family. Crawford was not for it, but by that time, twelve-year-old Nagi was already fluent with computers and was already hacking. It was from that hacking that alerted Mr. Fujimiya of what was going on.  
  
Farfarello had started to become violent toward Takatori's staff and most of the time, Schuldich was the one keeping the control of the man.  
  
Farfarello had his calm moments, though the spread out intervals. An insane moment after another, it became harder to stand.  
  
In all to Crawford his team was hard to understand or even consider as being a team. It was more like some impossible dream of Eszet about how they wanted the Schwarz to be. They were however not mindless slaves who followed the orders to a T. They were individuals, but they were also seeking their freedoms.  
  
**  
  
There was one thing that Crawford did think about often and that was about Weiss, their weaknesses, their small little hints of how they worked. Crawford considered the leader of the Weiss his most worthy nemesis.  
  
Ran "Aya" Fujimiya held a sort of evil around, a sort of uncaring, yet caring look to him. The battles the two shared, the moments of utter anger and hatred would melt away from Crawford when he thought about the devotion that the brother held for his sister.  
  
Much like Crawford's devotion to his team, even when he rarely showed it, he was the father at times. He was the cleaner of messes, the person who stood around Nagi's school talking to teachers. The leader of Weiss was the same way, he was the one cleaning up his teammates' messes and sometimes covering for them.  
  
Aya wasn't so evil, he held a patience for his team and how they worked, in away Crawford lacked that. He lacked the patience to see his team do their very best and he wondered if it was because of that coldness that he showed that his team had their dysfunctions.  
  
Weiss had so many problems in the same sense, Crawford had heard from Schuldich about the troubles that the team was facing.  
  
**  
  
Yohji's dilemma was created by the reintroduction of Neu. Neu had been the cause of so many troubles for the man. A sort of lack in judgment, the lack of releasing the pain was also an issue.  
  
There were the hints of unstableness toward the end of the battles with Eszet. He knew that were the hints of worry in the team. They were worried about Aya's sister, but in the same sense Yohji was the one who was more into dying. He didn't care to live anymore and that was the one reason Schuldich didn't kill him off in the end.  
  
"He's not pathetic," Schuldich claimed as he lay on the couch thinking about that battle. "It is sad really to think he would want to die in such away. I'm jealous."  
  
That was a clear cut and dry case for Schuldich, he was jealous of the man, Yohji had everything that Schuldich wanted. He had the women, he had the car, and he was pleasant while the German was loud and thoughtless.  
  
Schuldich had taken to playing sick little games in Yohji's head, and it ended with two girls almost being killed. It was time to stop it.  
  
**  
  
Crawford was pulled from his thoughts by yet another annoying phone call, he picked it up and sighed. Another job, he was beginning to wish it was possible to stop this war with Weiss.  
  
**  
  
Omi, son who should not have been born, before Nagi joined Schwarz, Crawford had been a lot younger, freshly out of Rozen Kreuz when he was assigned to Mr. Takatori, this was his first time meeting little Omi, Mamoru at the time.  
  
The boy was pleasant, quiet, easy to watch over.  
  
He had failed in protecting the boy, but in truth he was surprised that Takatori didn't even bother to rescue his son. It bothered the American greatly; even with his strict training he knew his father never gave him up so easily to the school. Takatori on the other hand was a monster; there were no better words for what the boy's father was.  
  
The kidnapping left many people baffled.  
  
When Crawford saw the boy again, he was surprised by how quickly he knew him. He had plucked the dart from the sky and was looking directly into the face of the youngest Takatori boy. "Come, it isn't safe here," he told Takatori who walked away.  
  
From that time Crawford knew he was going to see Omi again.  
  
When he watched the battle against Eszet and the final face off, he saw the determination in the boy's eyes. He wanted to protect Ms. Aya and no matter what he was going to.  
  
As Nagi tossed him into the wall with his powers, the boy showed still the determined gaze. Even as Crawford was fighting he watched his team know they were doomed to fail against Weiss and before the retreat was to be called, the ground pushed them into the water.  
  
He did not know how he felt about the boy, he saw the look of determination in many of the Weiss and in all, he had to admit Omi was the strongest; his will to carry on was stronger than that of the leader. Omi will go fair, he told himself and knew for sure that one day he would pledge loyalty to someone who had that much will to live.  
  
The best people, who use Schwarz, don't really need us, Crawford had thought over countless times. After all the best-laid plans can be doomed to fail, I had no intention to fight the Weiss at all, wake up the girl and that was it.  
  
Omi should be the leader of Weiss, he thought about it again. There is so much potential there in him.  
  
**  
  
When it came to Ken in Crawford's thoughts he didn't know the best way to think about it. Aya, Yohji, and Omi were easy. But he had no clue what to think about Ken, the little soccer maniac, the person who was equally insane as Farfarello, but in less extremes.  
  
Crawford had witnessed first hand Ken's insanity. It was purely an act of pure devotion that drove him. The drive to do the right thing even if it killed people. "Sometimes, dear Ken, you are not alone in your thinking," he heard Schuldich whisper once while he decided to rape the boy.  
  
Ken didn't know what happened in some ways the American felt some hint of sympathy in his black heart. That was when Crawford decided to do one act of kindness, he allowed the boy to go, but in truth he made Schuldich make him forget. Sadly this caused the insanity in the young man's mind grow more.  
  
Ken had a rage that didn't know how to control itself. It was the fault of some many crimes done against the young man. Sometimes the innocent have to die, Crawford thought and then remembered the scandal that Ken went through, his career ruined.  
  
It was late, Crawford looked down at the kitchen table then up at the wall clock, it was close to midnight and so he decided it was time for bed. Sometimes I think my thoughts make me lose track of time. 


	2. Schuldich

Schuldich  
  
Beyond the mind games, Schuldich seemed pretty cold. He sat on the couch listening to Marilyn Manson whose loud voice seemed to penetrate the room around him; he didn't mind that he was bothering everyone in the house.  
  
He saw Crawford sitting in the kitchen reading the newspaper intent on ignoring him as usual. Ever since Schwarz broke from Eszet the four of them were struggling to get by.  
  
Crawford was always the strong one, the one who didn't lose his cool, unlike the rest of Schwarz who were just out of control sometimes.  
  
That was kind of a feat that no one expected when Crawford was chosen to lead, sadly though Schwarz was a failure to Eszet.  
  
**  
  
Putting in another CD, he heard Crawford looking down the hall and was thinking about Nagi. That was when the German heard the scream coming from the boy's bedroom. He tried to sooth the boy's dreams and made the memories less harsh.  
  
Ever since they brought Nagi out of the basement of his parents' home, the boy had everything wrong with him. At first people thought he was autistic, but it was proven to be false when Schuldich was capable to get the boy to speak. He was antisocial; it wasn't really his fault in the slightest about being unable to communicate and having rocks thrown at him by children. No one knew what to say when the boy would run into the penthouse and try and stop him from crying.  
  
Nagi was of course a sweet kid when it came to being a genius with computers. At such an early age, Schuldich allowed the boy to play video games. Prodigy that was what the team decided his codename would be after he had beaten Final Fantasy VIII.  
  
It was clear that the boy was more than what he seemed. Even though he was sheltered Schuldich knew that Schwarz couldn't keep Nagi hidden forever.  
  
When the boy had been seen with Tot, Schuldich felt a hint of concern; he knew that Nagi would never do anything to jeopardize the team.  
  
**  
  
Farfarello was on the other hand able to put anyone in danger, it was kind of scary when Crawford and Schuldich returned home one night and found Nagi huddled in a corner shaking. The boy was no older than fourteen and Farfarello went wild and nearly had the boy in a bloody mess.  
  
What was very scary about the incident in Schuldich's mind was the fact that Farfarello not only physically abused the boy, but also raped him. He kept the fact from Crawford who would have killed the insane me for laying a finger on Nagi.  
  
That had been a year ago, but it was still fresh in the German's mind. He remembered how hard it was to control the insane Irishman. Crawford viewed it as the German being able to have prefect control of him, but it was far from the truth.  
  
Farfarello would loose control in seconds, it was a constant war between the two of them. Schuldich decided it was time to think about something else other than his teammates, he looked over at a stack of photos in a corner of the room and smiled.  
  
He flipped from one picture to another thinking fleetingly about the Weiss. They were perfect in every way and it sickened him.  
  
**  
  
Ran "Aya" Fujimiya had taken everything for granted, he didn't take Sakura seriously, he hurt her and yet she couldn't stop thinking and worrying about him. Schuldich thought it was kind of sweet and sickening. He had wanted someone to worry about him like that, yet he could never have a girl live long enough.  
  
He never really thought much on about Aya-chan, Ran's younger sister, he had only seen her a couple times and she had a quiet mind. He liked that, though he wished he had spent more time with her, in truth he sat listening to the thoughts of the girl while she slept.  
  
He saw everything about Ran being played out. From being a loving older brother, to the countless birthday memories, seeing the love her brother put into every single gift he got her. He saw a side of the cold leader of Weiss that no one had ever seen.  
  
The memories were small, but there was something there in it that he wished his team could have seen. He saw the reason for Ran's pain, he saw the accident through the girl's eyes and realized that it had to end.  
  
Ran had every reason to be angry at Takatori. Schuldich had to admit though Ran got really carried away.  
  
**  
  
Looking at the clock on the wall he walked out into the hall and sighed making his way into his room. If anyone knew anything it was time to go to bed. He lay on his back looking at the ceiling and sighed.  
  
Usually had hated the loneliness, which was why he would bring girls to his room, get them doped up. He didn't really think it was necessary, but it was kind of his personal experiment on seeing how much a girl could handle LSD and then loose her mind in the process.  
  
He never intended for some of the girls to commit suicide afterward. He only got a glimmer of what they thought about on the high. To him it was just a big experiment.  
  
Crawford also thought he was just raping the girls, he wouldn't touch them, he just gave them the high, then made them forget.  
  
**  
  
Schuldich sighed and looked over at the picture of Yohji he had pinned up on the wall. He only used this picture as a motivation to torture the guy; he made the man think about Neu, he made him believe that she was going to kill him.  
  
The sick little game went on for about six months, he would watch Yohji going out with a girl and then just make the man sick enough in the head to think that he was being attacked. It was simply just a rather strange game.  
  
In truth Schuldich was jealous of Yohji, he was jealous of the fact the man had everything going for him. But he was also jealous about how little the man didn't know what he was going to miss by wanting to die.  
  
Why should I kill him? Its better to torture him, he would often think and smile.  
  
**  
  
He heard the door to Nagi's room shut; Crawford went to check on him. The nightmares were getting worse, but in truth. Mamoru Takatori's (Omi Tsukiyono) were far worse. The kid was possibly the most screwed up of all the Weiss members.  
  
The kid's own father abandoned him, and in truth Crawford was beating himself up for it. Mamoru was after all Crawford's responsibility to protect, he had the confidence of Reiji's wife to watch of the small boy. There was a since of failure and when Crawford told the poor woman, she told him she didn't blame him, she was blaming Reiji for it.  
  
The suicide was what saved the poor woman.  
  
Omi though was sweet and gentle; it was kind of a pitiful sight seeing Omi holding Ouka, his half sister. To die right there in the boy's arms was rather strange.  
  
It still seemed like that memory would never die, Crawford had nearly killed Schuldich and Farfarello for it. "I told you to let those two be," the words were bit off and the American was adjusting his glasses. "You do realize that we will have to answer to the father."  
  
It was a regrettable situation. Schuldich had the cuts to prove it.  
  
**  
  
1.2.3.4.it was time to go to bed in a few minutes, it was close to one in the morning. He was counting some of the dots on the ceiling; he had been on LSD for an hour and still on a high.  
  
He heard the still silence in the halls; Crawford must have gone to bed after checking on Nagi.  
  
His mind started to wander again; this time he was looking at a mental picture of Ken Hidaka, the soccer fiend of Weiss. It was strange combination of assassins in Weiss. Hidaka was unstable, not to mention a hotheaded kid.  
  
Ken refused to grow up, he was the kid next door, and the one the parents always said would go far. He was surprised how different Ken was around people. The guy was pretty quiet and clumsy. To tell the truth it was kind of humorous when watching a guy trying to avoid six or seven kids trying to set him up on dates.  
  
Ken wasn't at all, as he seemed, he had a wild almost crazy side to him that frightened the German. He remembered having the guy run at him, he was lucky to know get a small scratch.  
  
He saw the boy and Farfarello fighting it wasn't a fair match in truth, Ken could be lithe and quick, but he misjudged the force at which Farfarello was going.  
  
When the battle was over it was still a war, Schwarz knew nothing about whether it would end or not.  
  
**  
  
2 in the morning? Schuldich looked at the clock in the den, he sighed and walked into the hall and back to his room. He hummed a tune to himself as he thought again about what his team was dreaming about. 


	3. Nagi

Nagi  
  
The dreams were always the same; he would curl into the fetal position on his bed. He remembered very little of his childhood, but he knew from what Schuldich had told him that it was not pleasant, he had been locked away.  
  
As soon as he was able to walk his mother had taken him to a park and children were cruel to her son. She hid him away from the cruelty and in doing so, her son started to lack what was most important, speech, and social development.  
  
Schuldich was the one who made the first contact with him; he was the one to jerk the boy out of his silent world. In truth it was thanks to the German that Nagi was able to speak at all. The first few years of Nagi's life with Schwarz was rather short, he was kept hidden at first and the gradually Crawford started taking him out of the house.  
  
The German would quill his fears of the outside world, he had run away once, and was found a couple days latter in an alley. Schuldich sat with him talking him out of leaving. In some ways there was a clash in character with the German, he was not totally evil, he understood, he was kind, and he was the closest person to a big brother that Nagi could ask for.  
  
When it came to Tot, Schuldich had said to go for it, as long as it didn't interfere with the missions. He was always there when Nagi needed him; he was the person who taught him how to talk in the first place.  
  
Being isolated from the world from the moment he was two till he was ten, he was unable to develop a proper language structure. Schuldich held the most patience for him and would do just about anything to get him to speak.  
  
There was still that patience when he saw him walking the halls at night, he would ask if he was alright or needed anything.  
  
The Weiss had Schwarz figured wrong. They were evil, but it was only for show, in truth, Schuldich was kind, he was gentle, but he also showed and evil side when he couldn't help it.  
  
**  
  
Take a deep breath; he thought as he worked his way out of another overload, he lay on his back looking at the ceiling thinking. He heard the clock ticking in the hall, then he rolled onto his side going briefly to sleep, that was when nightmare came, he whispered and heard the door open.  
  
Crawford sat down touching his side whispering to him that it was alright.  
  
**  
  
Crawford wasn't a total monster, in some cases; the American proved time and time again that he was the father figure. He wasn't as evil as he thought he was, he was sometimes concerned.  
  
There was never a thought in Nagi's mind about having a father, he always considered Crawford his guardian. He never really belittled the leader, he never really spoke against him, he didn't know how.  
  
It was until Tot came around that he started to change, and somehow Crawford did not view this as a good change. Nagi started going out late, he started acting out like a normal teenager trying to rebel against his father.  
  
It felt though as if it was ice all around him, Nagi would stand there and wait until Crawford would slap him for saying something like that. "At least you didn't get her pregnant," was what Schuldich had said when he found out a little dirty secret from his mind.  
  
Nagi wished though that he were treated like an adult like Schuldich. "Nagi, Schuldich isn't an adult, he's something else who needs a mother."  
  
Crawford was entirely more protective of keeping the boy from doing something he would regret.  
  
**  
  
Nagi stared up at the ceiling breathing hard and then feeling a little better he turned to look over at a picture of the team.  
  
He was deathly afraid of Farfarello, he was rather scary at times and sometimes it was to the point that Nagi couldn't stay at home.  
  
Crawford and Schuldich made it clear that someone had to be between those two. From the one incident from when Nagi was twelve or so, he had been raped and cut up pretty badly. Schuldich was surprised the boy didn't go back into his shell and refused to speak.  
  
The truth was that Nagi did go back into the isolation and didn't leave his room for a month. Crawford and the German really though he had gone back to the old habits.  
  
Farfarello wasn't always so bad, it was when Takatori started abusing his power, and he was abusing Schuldich. There was a sort of anger carried over from what happened, he went out in search of anything that would sooth his anger.  
  
**  
  
It was rather tiring about what was going on in the mansion since leaving Eszet. There was an idea that Crawford would remain the leader, but there was also the threat of Schuldich leaving.  
  
The team was unbalanced and in truth they were all pretty envious of Weiss.  
  
**  
  
Nagi glared at a picture of Omi Tsukiyono, he hated Omi more than anything, it was the simple jealousy of him. Omi was everything that Nagi wasn't, he was positive, perky, and above loved by everyone who he talked to.  
  
He was sickened by the idea that the older boy was more than he would ever be. Schwarz had seen this jealousy and tried to get it out of him. He tried to think about some way to kill Omi.  
  
It was a sad jealousy, he also wanted to strive to be social like Omi, and he blamed his problems on his guardians. The truth was he should have blamed his parents for the way he was.  
  
**  
  
The clock ticked out the time again his eyes traveled to the walls and then to the door to his room. He saw Schuldich standing there and saw him holding a cup of warm milk. "Here," he whispered.  
  
Looking at the warm milk, the German sat down and smiled at him. "It isn't going to kill you."  
  
Taking a drink Nagi felt the rush of sleep threatening to come. "Sometimes, Nagi you are such a child and yet so grown up," the German smiled at him as he walked away*  
  
**  
  
The next morning walking to school, passing the flower shop that Omi worked in, he saw Aya glaring at him as he walked by. Ever since Schwarz escaped the battle alive, Aya was cruel and evil.  
  
He moved across the street avoiding the man's eyes. The tall crimson haired man was scary and often watchful of him. He supposed that somewhere in that man's mind about being concerned about him.  
  
Remembering one time some older boys decided to use Nagi as a punching bag in the alley beside the flower shop. Aya came out and chased the boy away and then called Crawford to take him home. "Watch your brat sometime!"  
  
Brat? Is that what I am? Nagi never considered how Aya viewed him, except it was that Schwarz spoiled him. He supposed Weiss spoiled Omi in away, but Aya was too cold to be human.  
  
Crawford isn't as cold as Aya is, he thought to himself when he walked to school today.  
  
He looked over and saw Ken Hidaka talking to some children. It was odd how much Nagi didn't seemed to be bothered by Ken who just looked up and smiled at him. It was weird with the clash of emotions.  
  
Ken was gentle, there was something about the guy, he cared about children, but Nagi had seen the other side of Ken. He had seen the assassin go crazy, sort of berserk like Farfarello, it was scary.  
  
**  
  
Then Nagi saw Yohji walking into the flower shop, he was watching Nagi quietly. There was a sense of sadness every time he thought about Yohji, he had sympathy for him, and he had lost his love. He had seen Nagi and Tot together and he understood what the two had felt.  
  
Schuldich's evil games had to come to an end, it wasn't Yohji's fault, he wanted to be with the person he loved just as much as Nagi did. Somehow it was sad when he looked at the way the older man was around his team.  
  
"Hey kid!" he turned to see Ken walk up. "You dropped this the other day." He held up a calculator.  
  
"Thank you," Nagi took it and ran off down the street. 


End file.
